Kitten Cuddles
by YuriChan220
Summary: Morrigan and Felicia spend the night together.


**Kitten Cuddles**

 **Pairing: Morrigan x Felicia**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…this is my first Darkstalker's story along with Jojo-san~! We worked together on this short piece, so hope you enjoy~!**

A white blur streaks across town, coupled with a fluttering blue blaze. The light little pitter-patter footsteps are barely audible, the most notable noise the claws tapping against the sidewalk. Passersby are forced to evade the streak, or suffer a bad fall. Whatever this creature is... it's determined.

The beautiful white fur, blue haired creature sprints on all fours, following her nose as it homes in on a very notable scent: one that is driving her crazy. As a member of the biological "felidae" family, the alluring odor attracts her like a moth to flame, almost like a tractor beam pulling her in with no escape. To reach this wafting smell, she would plow through anything and anybody.

The smell was easily distinguishable, undeniable... without a doubt it was the smell of cooking big, fat, juicy...

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!" she mewls to the high heavens as she gallops down the street, a predator closing in on her target. She can't take it anymore; just the smell alone has her tummy roaring much like the superior king of cats would.

She hurries toward the kitchen where the smell came from and Morrigan is cooking some fish. She crawls toward the succubus and nuzzles her head against her legs, making the greenette giggle.

"Felicia, darling~" she says. "It'll only be a few minutes."

"Fish, fish, fish~!" Felicia begs on her knees.

"Fufu~! Come on, little kitty!" Morrigan giggles. "Do you really want to rush me~?"

"But...but they smell...so good, nya~!" Felicia whimpers. "I can't take it anymore~!"

Morrigan shakes her head in dismay as she turns back toward the fish. They look like they are almost done. Then, an idea pops in her head.

"Oh, I'll give you the fish...if you actually beg on your knees like your life depends on it~"

A few cute little tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Awwww Morrigan-sama! Why do you have to be so mean to me, nya!"

Morrigan lets out a playful little chuckle. "Fufufu~! Cmon now, I'm just having a little fun~"

Felicia flashes the most adorable big eyes. "I'm so hungry... nyaaaa..."

"Then beg for your treat like a good little kitty~" Morrigan winks.

Felicia knows Morrigan is a mischievous little trickster. She'll do anything for amusement, and most of the time it's at the extent of others. But right now, Felicia would have to tough it out: that fish is calling her NAME.

"It's Wild Alaskan Polluuuuuuuuuck~" Morigan teases as she presses the spatula against it, just to let a burst of steam fill the cat girl's nostrils.

"NYAAAAAA fine! You're so mean, Morrigan-sama!" Felicia whines.

Morrigan watches with a smile as Felicia gets on her knees and postures up, a pitiful little expression on her face. She puts her paws together, and unleashes her most pathetic, pleading voice.

"NYAAAAAAAAA! Please gimme fishy, Morrigan-sama! Nyaaaaaaaaa!" she begs.

Morrigan's face warms up upon seeing the adorable sight. She puts her hands on her blushing cheeks and swoons.

"Awwwww! So cute! Oh my gosh, Felicia! You're such a cute little kitty~!"

Upon hearing that, Felicia gets a little more confident. Next, she lays flat on her stomach and lifts her butt high up into the air, her white tail swaying back and forth as she wiggles her booty.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa~" she lets out a cute, squeaky mewl.

Morrigan's face is on fire, her eyes sparkling from the sheer mind-blowing cuteness in front of her. "Ohhhh my gosh! Ahhhh! Oh Felicia-chan~!"

Felicia grins: she knows Morrigan is falling head over heels for her. Time to close in for the kill.

The cat girl unleashes her most adorable move yet; rolling over on her back, lifting her legs and paws in the air and gazing into Morrigan with her upside-down eyes.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa... fishy pleeeeeeaseeee~"

Morrigan couldn't take it anymore and picks up the freshly cooked fish from the pan. "You pass~" She drops it down on the floor and Felicia dives in to feast on it.

"Mmm...mmmm~! Delicious!" Felicia purrs as she eats and licks the fish she's munching on.

"Fufu~! Im so glad you're enjoying it," Morrigan giggles.

Felicia eats it within a few minutes and licks her lips. "More~!"

Morrigan drops another fish and the cat girl happily eats that. She watches with a smile on her face. Her cute appearance just makes her blush, but is happy about it. She goes and eats her own dinner as well.

Within a half hour or so, the fish is all gone, thanks to Felicia mostly and it's time for bed. Morrigan and the cat girl bathe together and Morrigan puts on a black short night gown. As she crawls into bed, Felicia jumps next to her and cuddles next to her, purring.

"Is Felicia-chan's wittle tummy all full~?" Morrigan coos as she rubs Felicia's belly. The blue-haired cat girl immediately rolls on her back and sticks her feet in the air, voicing her approval with a steady stream of purrs.

"Purrrr... purrrr... purrrrrr~" her noises of enjoyment come out like a motorboat.

Morrigan giggles as she leans down and kisses her stomach, making a trail of pecks all the way up her chest. Felicia moans and wriggles all over, her feet and paws flailing in all directions as her body arches like a cat stretching out.

"Mmm... you're such a good little kitty, aren't you~?" Morrigan coos.

"Nyaaaa... I luv my Morrigan-sama~" Felicia mewls as she reaches up and playfully swats her cheek.

"Hey now! No swatting... or I'll do this~"

Morrigan digs her fingers into Felicia's ribs and starts tickling her. Like a taser, Felicia's body immediately starts wriggling and shaking.

"HAHAHAHAH! MORRIGAN-SAMA! AHHH! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA STOOOOP! NYAAAAAAAA!"

But the succubus shows no mercy. She crawls on top of Felicia and tickles the life out of her, the cat girl's flailing limbs unable to escape from her weight.

The playful antics between the two of them continue on for a few good minutes... until both of them are worn out. Suddenly, their energy feels drained, and sleep is right around the corner.

Felicia snuggles against the succubus under the covers while Morrigan pets her one last time before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you...Felicia~" she whispers.

"I love you too, nyaaaa~" Felicia purrs as she closes her eyes and falls fast asleep.

Morrigan pulls the covers a little more and the two drift off to sleep, dreaming good dreams.


End file.
